halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Battle of Vespera
Rules Rule 1: What I say goes Rule 2: Try not to make dozens of posts before everybody else can reply :] Rule 3: the obvious of no godmodding. Rule 4: If you want somebody to die, ask the owner of the character. Rule 5: The RP occurs in the Necros Era in USR space, meaning Brutes and Jackal Pirates versus Elites with Jackal skirmisher support and a few Hunter volenteers. Rule 6: USR forces are lying in ambush, with no way out! Rule 7: Your destruction is the will of the gods Rules on Adding new units USR You wanna add a new ship, take one of the classes from Fleet of Divine Destiny, first come first serve. Of course, Angel is the owner of that fleet, so any ships you want to add or if she wants a ship, then you have to go ask her about it. Theres one other fleet, bringing the secondary forces and the Imperator, want any ships in that, feel free to take 'em. Theres going to be a secondary fleet joining shortly into the battle, (WHEN I POST IT ARRIVES >:/) first come first serve for getting that fleet. Same rules apply to adding ships to that fleet, but take it up with whoever comes to own it. You wanna add a air unit, note which ship or ground unit it is attached to. For infantry units, feel free to add a legion, creche or lance, though note which ship its attached too or what legion, theres some existing ones for Vespera. For adding special forces, ask me any questions USR Protectorates The Yan'me have largely withdrawn from things that trouble the world, so expect nothing of those lazy bugs. The Kig-Yar Union has protectorship deal with the USR and deliver a 'tribute force' attached across a large number of Sangheili legions. The acts as scouts and snipers and are well equipped, better than they would be in the KYU alone. Hunters are in a similar situation and several hunter pairs are attached to multiple legions in their old roles. For Jackals, the Genesis Expeditionary Force is the serving force, so attach your Jackals to that, Hunters, somebody can make their own expendition force, first come first serve, whoever gets it first, you attach your Hunters to that. Of course, not which legion you jackals or hunters are attached too. Covenant Remnant Theres one Brute fleet here, mine, feel free to add anything you want under assault carrier classification As for Brute packs, feel free to make your own. Pirate Pirates are here to be a nuisance, feel free to add your own ships and gangs. Any other faction If I see anybody else, I'm going to eat your liver ^___^ Add your units to this page plz kaithnxbai Introduction The year is 2607. The Brutes have recently suffered a horrific blow in the skies above and on the bloodied ground of Kanna. Now the Covenant Remnant is on the ropes, reeling from the blow the UNSC dealt them. Their 'Oracle' has directed them to a new battle, a seemingly weak point on the Sangheili's potent defensive barrier between their colonised sectors and Remnant territory. The world of Vespera. The 'Marauder', a infamous Brute warrior, with a deep insight into the working of the honour bound Sangheili military mind, has been sent to take this chink in their armour. For ten years he's ravaged Sangheili forces on the border before dissapearing like a ghost, knowing what tactic they will try befroe they even intiate it. What the Maruader doesn't know is, the Oracle has just directed him into a trap. The Sangheili high council have dispatched a large joint task force to destroy the fleet, headed by the Grand Marshal of the fleet, Ang 'Elhi. Along with a secondary supporting fleet coming in from the colony of Thundera and a sizeable task force from the USR Special Warfare Group, lead by Kasr 'Revsar. Word amongst the rank and file is, even the mighty Imperator is coming with his own fleet, to watch over the battle. Force Composition United Sangheili Republic Fleet of Divine Destiny Naval Units *1 Sangheilios-class Dreadnaught **''USR Merciless Fate'' - Grand Marshal of the Navy Ang 'Elhi *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier **''USR Strike of Salavation'' - Supreme Commander Xkar 'Ktry *3 Venerator-class Assault Carriers **''USR Silenced Patience'' - Fleet Master Vrhyt 'Quhtr *50 Guardian-class Frigates *30 Templar-class Destroyer *20 Penance-class Cruisers *15 Retribution-class Battlecruisers **USR Eye of the Beholder - Shipmaster Essu 'Arbod *10 Dominator-class Carriers *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigate *2 Bountiful-class Agriculture Ship *2 Tender-class Hospital Ship *3 Dutiful-class Cargo Ship *1 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvette *3 Burden-class Troop Carrier *2 Foundry-class Repair Ship Ground Units *6 Sangheili Legions **''V'rok Legion'' - Field Master Rhik 'Ardn **''H'tyn Legion'' - Field Master Ghu 'Stva **''T'sar Legion'' - Ultra Uasu 'Sojam *10 Sangheili Warrior Créches **''J'dar Warrior Créche'' - Ultra Sangheili Kha 'Rlda Fleet of Hidden Shadows Naval *1 Sangheilios-class Dreadnaught **''USR Ancient Curse'' - Imperator The Arbiter *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier *3 Venerator-class Assault Carriers **''USR Hallowed Sanctum'' - USR SWG Commander, Kasr 'Revsar *50 Guardian-class Frigates *30 Templar-class Destroyer *20 Penance-class Cruisers *15 Retribution-class Battlecruisers *10 Dominator-class Carriers *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigate *2 Bountiful-class Agriculture Ship *2 Tender-class Hospital Ship *3 Dutiful-class Cargo Ship *1 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvette *3 Burden-class Troop Carrier *2 Foundry-class Repair Ship Ground Units *3 Sangheili Legions **''Id'ala Legion'' - Field Master Nakled 'Dvitro **''Kas'n Legion'' - Field Master Odala 'Xyteren *7 Sangheili Warrior Créches **'' Warrior Créche'' - Ultra Sangheili Avanis Atuni *1 Special Warfare Detachment **''Detachment of Remorseless Justice'' - USR SWG Commander Kasr 'Revsar Fleet of Transcendent Sorrows *1 Sangheilios-class Dreadnaught *6 Aggressor-class Battleships *6 Modified Vigilant-class Stealth Corvettes *8 Retribution-class Battlecruisers *10 Venerator-class Assault Carriers *6 Redoubtable-class Super Carriers *20 Guardian-class Frigates *10 Assassin-class Destroyers *8 Reverence-class Grand Cruisers Ground Units Kig-Yar Union Ground forces *Genesis Expeditionary Force Lekgolo Ground forces *Onasi Expenditionary Force Covenant Remnant Fleet of Marauding Hate naval *1 Super Carrier **''Rabid Beast'' - Fleet Master Longinus *2 Assault Carriers **''Golden Retribution'' *63 Frigates *41 Destroyers *32 Penance-class Cruisers *29 Battlecruisers **''Might of Truth'' *9 Carriers **''Glorious Wind'' Ground forces *18 Brute Packs Signup *Ajax 013 *Spartan 112 *ONI recon 111 *Jawsredfield *Hollywood *Eaite'Oodat *Scarab-Grunt *Spartan 501 *Arbiter7290 *Angel54 *Baccus78 *Odysseas-spartan-53 *CF001 *MasterGreen999 Characters and Units Ajax 013 :Kasr 'Revsar ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Special Warfare Group ::Rank: Special Warfare Commander ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Grenades erb196 ONI recon 111 :Ugra Typhon ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship:USR SWG ::Rank: Assault Trooper ::Equipment: Carbine, Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Grenades :Ordo Stanak ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship:USR SWG ::Rank: Commando ::Equipment: Needler, Energy Sword, Plasma Grenades USR Unbreakable ::Faction:UNSC ::Type:Redoubtable-class Super Carrier ::Function:Carrier, Assault ::Commander:Jyrln Rydwenam Jawsredfield :Jowh 'Araulee :: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Zealot ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Grenade Scarab-Grunt :Lykargum :: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Assault Carrier Golden Retribution ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute Shot, Spike Grenades :Tarbrackus :: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Battlecruiser Might of Truth ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute Mauler, Spike Grenades :Adamus :: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Carrier Glorious Wind ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute Spiker, Spike Grenades Eaite'Oodat :Eaite 'Oodatee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Supreme Commander ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Elite combat harness 2.0, Plasma Grenades :Iso'Vadunee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Spec Ops Officer ::Equipment: 2 modified plasma rifles, Elite Personal Energy Shield, Active camo, :Icsa 'Fniasee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Spec Ops Elite ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Swords, Spikers, Plasma rifles, Plasma Grenades :Stye 'Ahsudee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Spec Ops elite ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Active Camo, Particle Beam Rifle, plasma Rifle, Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Grenades :Alch 'Aedalee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Supreme Commander ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Elite combat harness 2.0, Plasma Grenades Spartan 112 :Uasu 'Sojam ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine,Plasma Grenades :Idbe 'Vadum ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Sub Lance Minor ::Equipment:Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher ,Plasma Grenades :Eysu 'Eojus ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Sub Lance Minor ::Equipment: Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon,Plasma Grenades :Ckpe 'Cinot ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Minor Domo ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine,Plasma Grenades :Orbe 'Yatut ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Minor Domo ::Equipment:Type-50 Sniper Rifle System ,Plasma Grenades :Essu 'Arbod ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Navy,USR Eye of the Beholder ::Rank: Shipmaster ::Equipment:Dual Type-1 Energy Swords :Ushran 'Sojam ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Ascetic ::Equipment:Plasma Rifle,Energy Sword,Plasma Grenades :Naoc 'Iajar ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Navy,USR Eye of the Beholder ::Rank:Section Major ::Equipment:Plasma Rifle Spartan 501 :Omnipotus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Fleet of Marauding Hate, Dominus Pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Spiker sidearm, Power Armor Arbiter7290 :Amu Movtymee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: None (operates alone) ::Rank: Zealot ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Needler, Plasma Rifle, Elite Personal Energy Shield Baccus78 :Nvoro 'Madar ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Army, Lance of Conflicting Intent ::Rank: Major Domo ::Equipment: Carbine, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Grenades, Elite Personal Energy Shield :Dvao 'Haerum ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Special Warfare Group, SpecOps Team of Reconciliation ::Rank: Special Warfare Minor ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle :Kharao 'Haerum ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Special Warfare Group, SpecOps Team of Reconciliation ::Rank: Special Warfare Minor ::Equipment: Plasma Rifle, Carbine :Sckcar Amroth ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Special Warfare Group, SpecOps Team of Reconciliation ::Rank: Special Warfare Major ::Equipment: Plasma Rifles (dual-wield), Energy Sword :Gog ::Faction: Kig-Yar Union (allied with USR) ::Unit/Ship: Genesis Expeditionary Force, Lance of Realization ::Rank: Major Kig-Yar ::Equipment: Point Defense Gauntlet, Needler, Energy Shield (given by the USR) :Houmaso Vir Fkon & Niraje Vir Ncai ::Faction: Mgalekgolo/USR ::Unit/Ship: Onasi Expenditionary Force, Lance of Merciless Remnant ::Rank: (Mgalekgolo don't have a rank) ::Equipment: Mgalekgolo Fuel Rod Cannon Angel54 :Ang 'Elhi ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Navy, USR Merciless Fate ::Rank: Grand Marshal of the Navy ::Equipment: Elite personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Xkar 'Ktry ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Navy, USR Strike of Salvation ::Rank: Supreme Commander ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Vrhyt 'Quhtr ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Navy, USR Silenced Patience ::Rank: Fleet Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Rhik 'Ardn ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Air Force, V'rok Legion ::Rank: Field Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Ghu 'Stva ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Army, H'tyn Legion ::Rank: Field Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Kha 'Rlda ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Army, J'dar Warrior Créche ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword MasterGreen999 :Malach 'Regum ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Army, Id'ala Legion ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Twin Plasma Rifles, Energy Sword Hollywood :Triarius ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brutus Pack ::Rank: Chieftan ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Pummeler, Spike Grenades :Metellus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brutus Pack ::Rank: Captian Ultra ::Equipment: Brute Shot, Spike Grenades :Macrius ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brutus Pack ::Rank: Captian Ultra ::Equipment: Fuel Rod, Spike Grenades Odysseas-spartan-53 :Gormus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Brute pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute spiker, Spike grenades :Ladus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Brute pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute shot, spike grenades :Rukus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Brute pack ::Rank: Captain Ultra ::Equipment: Brute shot, spike grenades :Wokus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Brute pack ::Rank: Captain Major ::Equipment: Brute spiker, spike grenades Chimeraman2 :Jente 'Trohim :: USR ::Unit/Ship: Lone Operative (Not attatched to a lance) ::Rank: Special Ops Commander (His opinion is more respected than his position would entail due to previous rank) ::Equipment: Dual Energy Sword, Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Grenade, Custom Harness User:Chief frank 001 :Isa Sccuakokee ::USR ::Unit/Ship: Flet of Eternal Redemption ::Rank:Specops ::Equipement: Energy sword, Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Grenade, Fuel Rod Gun Introduction Prepare for war on the 1st Monday of October